


Sensory Prompts

by Lolmemeies



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Endgame, Its cute and gay okay, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Snow Days, Soft Stucky, Wakanda Stucky, Young Bucky Barnes, meteor showers, pre war, young Steve rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolmemeies/pseuds/Lolmemeies
Summary: These are a list of sixty four tumblr sensory prompts! It’ll include smut, fluff, and angst. In this series there will be Sambucky, Stucky and SamSteveBucky. Feedback is greatly appreciated! I’m sorry but all of these will be pretty short.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 11





	1. Shooting Stars (Stucky)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: watching a meteor shower

“Steve, hurry up! You’re gonna miss it!” 

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Steve calls from the hut. Moments later the blonde steps out of the small building. “God, you move slower than my grandpa.” Bucky grumbles from his spot on the grass. 

Steve rolls his eyes at the comment, sitting down beside his husband. “I do not, you’re just impatient.” Bucky cocks a brow at that in an almost sarcastic way. “Me? Impatient? No, never. I waited a hundred years for a dumbass punk to put a ring on it.” He snarks back. 

“Oh great master of patience, could you spare me for this minor inconvenience?” Steve teases. “You’re so fucking dramatic.” 

“You love it.”

“I do.”’ He agrees, laying down on the soft pasture. 

The night is warm and a gentle breeze blows past them, making the grass sway. Steve follows Bucky’s action, laying back onto the grass. His hand finds his lover's hand, his flesh and blood one, and interlocks their fingers. Bucky looks over at Steve, who's already looking back at him with such love and tenderness. The blond’s got a huge grin on his face, smiling like an idiot. An idiot in love.

Of course Bucky smiles back and leans over to give Steve a little kiss on the cheek. He leans back over onto his original spot on the ground. “You couldn’t get a view like this anywhere else, could you?” He murmurs looking up at the stars. He’s always had a love for the stars and everything that surrounds them. 

“I’ve got the best view right here.” He whispers back. “Steve that was- that is so cliche.” Bucky sighs at his husband's cheesy comment. “It’s true though, you’re my best view.” He gently brushes a stray piece of Bucky’s hair from his face, tucking it behind his ear. 

He’s not wrong. His husband is a wonderful sight to behold. “Showers’ are gonna start soon.” And not a second later a bright streak falls from the sky, catching both of their attention. Bucky let’s put a little gasps as more follow. 

Steve watches as his partners face light up as he watches the show. It’s beautiful but he’d rather look at something much more wonderful.


	2. At the End of the Battle (Stucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Digging your fingers into fresh dirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I forgot I was doing this and that’s why this is late!

“Steve?”

That’s all he manages to get out before he gets the feeling of being weightless. He watches as his own body fades and he’s scared, he doesn’t know what’s happening. He looks up at Steve again to see the same shocked expression as his gun drops onto the dirt below him.

The blond man doesn’t even know what’s going on except his entire world fades. Quite literally. 

He can’t get his body to move fast enough, he’s in shock. He has to force himself to move an inch. When he does it’s already too late, Bucky falls to the ground only to have ash land where he stood. 

Steve crouches down to the pile of ash, running his fingers along the top of the pile like he can’t believe what happened before him. He really can’t, they tried so hard and got so far but in the end it didn’t really matter, did it? 

It can’t be, no he refuses to believe it. He just got Bucky back after all these years. His Bucky, his love, his light, his life. It wasn’t so supposed to go this way, he didn’t even get to say goodbye or tell him that he loves him one last time. Bucky’s gone and that means: 

“We lost.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Snow Days (Stucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Snow being shoved down the back of your coat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy!

They really weren’t supposed to be getting up to this, mostly because of Steve’s poor health. His ma would ring his neck if she caught them. 

Bucky had taken other precautions, dressing Steve well, with what little he had. Then gave him some of his own clothes to keep him warm. It was a little hard to move but it would only be for a few minutes and hopefully he wouldn’t catch pneumonia. Again. 

Now, this wasn’t Bucky’s idea, of course not! As of a matter of fact he objected to the idea, knowing the consistency of Steve’s immune system. It had been so long since they had gone out and enjoyed the snow, together. Steve had just begged Bucky to sneak him out, he wanted to go and “be like the other kids” and have snowball fights and get roughed up. 

Bucky couldn’t say no to those big baby blue eyes. He felt guilty because he knew Steve wasn’t bent like him, he wasn’t queer, but he’d do anything for Steve. Just to make Steve smile makes his stomach ignite and butterflies rumble in his rib cage. So yes, he’d do this for Steve. He’s going to risk facing the wrath of Sarah Rogers but it’s worth it. Mostly. 

It’s in the early hours of the morning when they sneak out to meet the other boys, it’s a perfect time because Steve’s mother is working her morning shift and won’t be home for a good while.

The two boys walk to the place where the other kids are, talk along the way as they trudge through the snow. “Thanks for doing this.” Bucky looks over at his shorter friend, giving him a small smile in return. “I would say no problem but, you do realize your ma is gonna kill us both right?” 

“Yeah, yeah. We’ll cross that bridge when we get there.” Steve sighs out, a cloud of fog coming out from his lips. 

And they should have expected to be ambushed, being the last one to the snowball fight. They run, seeking shelter from the flying snow. Both managed to get hit a couple times before Bucky pulled them behind the slide. “Start rolling ‘em up, Stevie.” Bucky instructs. Steve only nods in acknowledgement. 

Bucky’s not paying attention to Steve at that moment, only concerned about getting to hit the other boys back. Steve had made a rather large snowball in his hands, with a devious smile on his face. He acted quickly pulling Bucky’s coat and shirt back before duping the pile down his shirt. 

That causes Bucky to squeal and jump up frantically, as the snow melts and slides down his pants. “Mother fucker!” He shouts and the whole situation causes Steve to chuckle and all the others around them to erupt into a fit of laughter. “You kiss your ma with that mouth, Buck?” The younger teases. 

“You little punk!” Bucky bends down scooping up the white powered as Steve scrambled back, laughing. 

Snow days were good days.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how I did! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
